The Shootout At The Leaning Tower
The shootout at The Leaning Tower was a battle that had Eddie Dean and Roland Deschain against the drug lord Enrico Balazar and his men. The shootout took place in a New York City building called The Leaning Tower which served as Balazars' headquarters. Pre-battle (Spoilers) Eddie had came to The Leaning Tower in order to make a trade. Eddie had a heavy amount of drugs ( which he stashed in Mid-World) that Balazar wanted and Balazar had Eddies brother Henry hostage (in another room). When Balazar asked Eddie where his drugs were Eddie stated that while the drugs weren't on him if they would allow him to go into the bathroom (allowing him to enter Mid-world) he would come out with the drugs. Balazar reluctently allows him to do so after having his men search both Eddie and the bathroom and finding no sign of the drugs only he allows Eddie to use the bathroom if his right hand Jack Andolini a companys him. Eddie and Roland quickly decide to bring Jack to Mid-World and kill him. When Eddie and Jack enter the bathroom, Eddie makes the door appear , grabs Jack and pulls both of them through and on to the beach where Roland is. Eddie struggles for Jack's gun but Jack manages to keep the gun after kneeing Eddie in the thigh sending him tumbling backwards. Jack turns to Roland and instinctually knows it's best for himself to kill him. Roland tries to fire his gun before Jack but the bullet turns out to be a dud Allowing Jack to take aim at Roland. Eddie recovers from his fall and throws a rock at Jack, the rock strikes Jack in the back of the head throwing his aim off making the bullet to just barely miss Roland's cheek. When Jack recovers from the blow he turns his sites on Eddie. Roland again tries to shoot and this time the bullet fires and hits Jacks gun the same time he pulled the trigger on Eddie. The gun explodes in jacks hand and face causing him to stumble off. This allows the Lobstrosities to swarm and kill him. With Jack dead Roland concludes that the gangsters wil try and kill them once they realize Jack is gone , he gives Eddie one of his guns and the pair go through the door to the bathroom. Meanwhile in The Leaning Tower Henry Dean had quietly died of a drug overdose that one of Balazars goons gave him. When Balazar is told this Eddie and Roland over hear it from the bathroom, this gets Eddie fully motivated for the shootout, after grabbing a few items from the bathroom for Roland the two are ready for a gunfight. The Shootout (Spoilers) When the pair came out of the bathroom Eddie went right and Roland went left (due to his loss of fingers on his right hand). A man named Cimi Dretto was the first one to fire his gun , he fired his automatic three times at Eddie. Eddie however saw him in motion to shoot before Dretto had a chance to fire off his gun and slid on his knees along the floor , the bullets of Dretto's gun missing his head and going into the wall. Roland then shot Cimi Dretto in the chest immedietly after, killing him. Jack Andolini's brother Claudio followed behind Dretto's dying body along with two others ones name was Tricks and the other was a man from a storage room. Claudio with an automatic in each hand began to fire while angrily asking what happened to his brother. The shots miss and Roland proceeds to shoot and kill Claudio. Balazar now seeing how dangerous Roland (or the Spook as he calls him) is takes all of his attention off Eddie and shoots his .357 twice at Roland. Both slugs miss both sides of Roland's head, leaving holes in the walls. Roland attempts to return fire but his gun misfires. Roland shouts for Eddie. Balazar with his focus off Eddie leaves himself wide open for Eddie to shoot him in the shoulder. Eddie begins to taunt Balazar which leads to the unmnamed man from the storage room to try and shoot his sawed off shotgun at Eddie. The bullet narrowly miss Eddies shoulders, the explosion from the bullets hitting the wall searing Eddie's skin. Eddie rolls out of the way of where the blast was but upon doing this it leaves him wide open for another shot from the storage room man (who is called Dario from Tricks shortly after). Dario is unable to shoot Eddie however because Tricks attempts to kill Eddie first with a machine gun (which he calls the "Wonderful Rambo Machine") however Tricks quickly losses control of the gun when firing and ends up accidentally killing Dario with It. He continues to uncontrollable fire around the room he alomst briefly gets it under control enough to kill Eddie but Eddie shoots him in the head before he can. Balazar tries to shoot Eddie but he misses his left side , he then tries to shoot him again Dispite Eddie finding cover from balazar's attacks this leaves him pinned down by Balazar. A few more of Balazar's men where about to enter the room from Roland's side. Roland uses the last bullet that isn't a misfire (or dud) and shoots and kills one of the new men named Jimmy Haspeo. Roland then crawls across the floor and pick up one of Claudio's guns. A pair of men enter the room, one is another unnamed from the supply room and the other is called Big George. Eddie rose from his hiding place to shoot these men leaving him open for Balazar to shoot him , Balazar is about to but Roland catches his attention, Balazar tries to shoot Roland but is unable to fire as Roland shoots him in 4 times before he can pull the trigger, finally killing Enrico Balazar. As Big George and the supply man named woody enter the room Eddie shoots George sending his corpse Into Woody, knocking him down. Although George gets a shot off before he is killed , the bullet goes wild and hits no one. The battle seemed to be over until a man named Kevin throws the severed head of Henry Dean ( Which he had cut off himself) into the room. Eddie goes berserk at the site of this and charges at Kevin. Eddie fires his gun blank at Kevin but he misses every shot. Kevin is about to kill Eddie afterwards but Roland manages to shoot him in the forehead before he can, ending the shootout. Category:Events Category:Battles